inquisitor_kaedes_retinuefandomcom-20200214-history
Dweide Schrude
Stats Skills Talents & Traits Arms & Equipment Background Homeworld: Bilani (Agri-World) Background (Career): Adeptus Administratum Role: Sage Divination: History Dweide Schrude, The Current, was born and raised on the Agri-World, Bilani. He is the descendent of one of the Five Families of Bilani, the current ruling powers of the planet. As such, Dweide served as the head of his Family, the Schrude's, for most of his adult life. His service included being the foremost Administratum working for the Families, and serving their agriculture in both growth and trade with the Imperium. Dweide fully believes in the export of their crop, mostly beets, and fought politically with other members of the Families in order to raise Bilani's renown throughout the Imperium. In an attempt to learn the ins and outs of trade with the Calixis Sector, Dweide delved into forbidden knowledge of the Inquisition and was subsequently arrested in front of the court of the Five Families. He was offered a position in Kaede's retinue in lieu of execution, and wisely accept. The Culture and Economy of Bilani Bilani is a sparsely inhabited world (population approximately 3 million) that exists on the fringes of the Imperium. The planet was first visited for colonization about 300 years ago. However, in the process of colonization, the colony ship was assaulted by the events of a minor warp storm. The storm tore the ship apart, and only a fraction of the colonists survived. One mobile hive city was successfully deployed to the surface of the planet and landed safely on its largest continent. In this early state, the colonists resorted to splitting duties up, with the five highest ranking officials making it to the surface becoming the major governing forces. Through this, the Five Families was created instead of a formal government. For its formative years, Bilani's culture was largely abandoned by the Imperium. The intent of establishing a planet-wide farming community was only partially successful. The mobile hive, structured on massive tank treads - known as the Farm - never found a resting point and has wandered ceaselessly. The colonists did find fertile soil, however, it didn't come without a price. The planet was nearly feral and riddled with horrible, animals that proved difficult to purge in order to establish large agriculture systems. Because of this, population growth outside of the Farm is slow. Technology is scarce on the surface, farming is performed manually by most peasant families. The Farm drives across the continent at a snail pace, digging the only roads connecting Bilani's small surface populations while collecting crop from the farmers. About 100 years into active surface farming and roaming, the noble-esque citizens living on the Farm were able to reestablish trade with the Imperium, proving they did indeed survive colonization. This feat was largely credited to the work of a Schrude, a direct ancestor to Dweide. It is rumored the Schrude to reestablish communication was the only member of the Five Families to hold the channel codes that could make communication off-surface possible. Since then, small shipments of Bilani's crops have been traded throughout the sector. The Five Families After the near cataclysmic colonization attempt, the five highest ranking officials began leading as a makeshift government which is still in operation. # The Schrude Family - The foremost Adminustratum family on the Farm, rivaled only by the Bernerd's, credited with restoring communication with the Imperium. # The Scott Family - The Scotts descended from an elite Arbites who attempted to establish a more formal law and order system on the planet. This system was only partly successful and now operates only within the hive city. # The Manheim Family - The Manheim family represented the greatest wealth bound for Bilani during colonization. They remain some of the wealthiest individuals on the planet. # The Bernerd Family - The Bernerd family represents the balancing arm of bureaucracy. Since colonization, they act as a political watchdog, often in opposition to the Schrudes. # Mr. Rainn - Though not the progenetor of a family, Mr. Rainn is the most important member of the Five Families. He is the only surviving Magos Mechanicus to survive colonization and has since served as the operating brain of the Farm, keeping it both mobile and defensible. Dweide's Rivalry Dweide, and the rest of the Schrude line, has had an ongoing feud with the Bernerd Family. Not only do the two families quarrel within the Five Families, argument stems back to the original Schrude and Bernerd in the colony. History claims the two fought over who would marry a young highborn woman, the last of her line, and assimilate her wealth. The story is blurry at best, with both families claiming to have wed the maiden. Furthermore, Dweide holds an active grudge against the current head of the Bernerd house, Andrew, for disagreeing with crop production. Dweide takes pride in the output of Bilani Beets - a product his family takes credit for making popular with the surface. Andrew Bernerd, on the other hand, spent a over a decade of his life producing data showing the planet would be more prosperous would they swap the crop for Grox. This disagreement, among unsettled bad family blood, keeps the two houses in opposition. Joining the Inquisition Dweide grew up under his corpulent father, Dweide the Previous. The Previous was a goal-driven man who taught his son the value of pride and power. Knowing well the Schrude's were responsible for all beet tracking, planting, harvesting, and trade, the Previous taught Dweide how to manage aggressively. With the Arbites failing to make contact with the surface, it became the bureaucrat's job to discipline the farmers on the surface. Dweide was trained by his father to use a sword and brute strength to "manage" his people. The mentorship lasted until the Previous ultimately succumbed to his vanity, and diabetes. Dweide's mother, Malin, on the other hand, was studious. She values knowledge more than numbers and power, and put Dweide through rigorous schooling. Such training took a lifetime of dedication, but spawned a deep interest in expanding his horizons. Malin was strict but caring and nurtured Dweide closely until the death of his father, her husband, and Dweide was forced to take his father's place in the court of the Five Families. Both of these upbringings lent themselves greatly to Dweide's ultimate role in the Imperium. But he wasn't only an aggressive young man, bent on planetary improvement, he was also at odds with a rival house. Andrew Bernerd opened up to the court of the Five Families after seeking petition from the hive-dwellers, that - indeed - his Grox plan would create both a better output of food and resources, and a better exchange of thrones with the Imperium over the course of only a few decades. In a fit of rage, Dweide sunk into a vengeful depression. He was determined to prove Andrew wrong and rescue his high ranking within the Families. Because of this Dweide found himself in the quarters of the Magos, Mr. Rainn. Mr. Rainn was practically a servitor at this point, only offering his mind to the court a few times a year. Dweide assumed the Mechanicus' room within the bowels of the Farm would be a safe haven to gather new knowledge. With a ledger of ancient codes, Dweide began searching through the very computer that supported operation of the hive. The computer harnessed the power of Bilani's only Astratelepathica, James, locked in a trance with the Imperium. It was through this computer Dweide found swaths of new knowledge of trade in the Imperium. In his delight he searched deeper and deeper for methods to exact his revenge. Things may have played directly into Dweide's favor had he not come across particular files marked "Inquisition". Perhaps Dweide shouldn't have ever read them. But he was insatiable to know what his competition did not. A few days later, Inquisitorial ships invaded the Farm while Dweide was before the court of the Five Families. Before he could hatch a scheme to retain his position, well armored men arrested him in the name of the God Emperor. The last thing Dweide saw before being bludgeoned unconscious was the laughter of Andrew Bernerd. Dweide awoke aboard a ship where he was questioned by Interrogator Kaede. The interrogation lasted three brutal days before Dweide was ultimately left in a holding cell. Dweide Schrude the Current worried it was here he would be come Dweide Schrude the Last. However, Kaede soon returned with an offer, seeming only somewhat impressed with Dweide's capabilities in research, and his willingness to learn. Dweide accepted a place in a new Inquisitorial cell, Euphoria, in lieu of execution. He didn't make this decision simply to survive or serve the God Emperor. His pride and arrogance got the better of him. With his acceptance, Dweide was convinced he would someday return to Bilani a decorated Inquisitorial asset with a retinue of Imperium bureaucrats and soldiers to reclaim his home, and reassert the dominance of beets.